disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Imagination Parade
Disney's Imagination Parade, at Disneyland Montreal. is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June 21, 2045 as part of the World of Wonder, celebrating the 20th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. which ran until early 2014, at which point it was replaced by Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. In June 2050, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 25th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney on Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Happiness is Here Parade on June 21, 2050. In April 2013, Steve Davison, the creator of Disney's Happiness is Here Parade in Tokyo Disneyland, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 25th anniversary. Parade Units * Princess Dreams: This pageantry of princesses celebrates Disney royalty. Cinderella from Cinderella, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Belle from Beauty and the Beast accompanied by their respective princes, ride in a garden of topiaries with woodland creatures, birds and more. Cinderella’s dress playfully twirls like a turntable, while Swan Court couples lead the 50-foot-long majestic float, capped off with a special appearance by Anna and Elsa from Disney’s hit animated feature, “Frozen”. * Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. A massive long ship on the high seas showcases Flynn Rider and Rapunzel in search of adventure and another Best. Day. Ever! Rapunzel’s iconic tresses weave throughout this 36-foot-long float decked out with swaying pendulums carrying dastardly thugs. * The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic seashell music box that boasts an enchanting musical jubilee. There’s no shortage of whimsy on this Under the Sea float with conga dancing fish kicking up their fins and bubbles galore. Shimmering fabrics and intricately designed costumes for the Lion Fish, Coral Fish, Seashell and Sea Horse performers are runway-inspired. * Peter Pan Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film. Straight from Never Land come Peter Pan and Wendy soaring high aboard the famous Jolly Roger pirate ship complete with smoke effects and special surprises. A rainbow arch shines over Skull Rock nestled among giant flowers, while Captain Hook takes center stage on a swinging anchor. “Newsies-inspired” Lost Boys kick up their heels to high-energy choreography. * Brave Unit: Based on the 2012 Disney and Pixar film. Celtic couples and a vessel shaped like an enormous bagpipe announce the arrival of Merida perched high on her majestic crown. Scottish dancers step to melodies of the Great Highlands in celebration. * Sleeping Beauty Unit: Based on the 1959 animated film. The heroic Prince Phillip battles a Steampunk-inspired Dragon as the wicked Maleficent. This float stretches 53 feet in length and 26 feet tall with a prickly spinning wheel dead center of the float. With fiery eyes and glowing effects the spectacular dragon was built on an articulating chassis allowing the float to bend and flex as it moves along the parade route – a first for Disney parades. This float was designed in a partnership with Tony Award-winner Michael Curry. There’s Prince Phillip, thorn-inspired stilt performers, dramatic raven dancers, plus the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather glide along the parade route. * Finale & Mickey’s Airship:The parade culminates with a 90-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Dumbo, Melody Time and Alice in Wonderland. Pluto and more in a splashy carnival of color. There’s Pegasus horses, dancing hippos and sassy Bubble Girls with cotton-candy-like hair celebrating Storybook Circus in New Fantasyland. Sporting zany new costumes Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse sit sky high in Mickey’s Airship — a giant hot air balloon that rounds out. Show facts *'Show duration': 25 minutes *'Theme song': "Festival of Fantasy" *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING / PRINCESSES UNIT' ***''"Beauty and the Beast"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "For the First Time in Forever" & "Let it Go" **'TANGLED UNIT' ***''"I've Got a Dream"'' / "When Will My Life Begin" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Part of that World" / "Under the Sea" **'PETER PAN UNIT' ***''"A Pirate's Life"'' / "You Can Fly!" / "The Elegant Captain Hook" / "The Second Star to the Right" /''"Following the Leader"'' **'BRAVE UNIT' ***''"Remember to Smile"'' / "Fate and Destiny" / "Touch the Sky" **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT' ***''"A Cottage in the Woods"'' / "Battle With the Forces of Evil" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" / "Once Upon a Dream" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"Mickey Mouse Club March"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "I've Got No Strings" / "Whistle While You Work" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Cinderella Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Peter Pan Category:Brave Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo Category:Melody Time Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit